


Treat Yourself

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sex Toys, porn with (some) feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony had an unusual collection and Steve was very curious about it.





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of a headcanon that Tony bought himself sex toys as his version of "Treat Yo'self Day". Enjoy.

Steve was tightly wound. 

In general; he was just a generally anxious person. He always had been according to Bucky and his mother before him. Even as a baby, he’d sometimes get this worried little wrinkle between his brows like he was waiting for the next shoe to drop. When he got older, he worried where their next meal would come from, if they’d have enough to pay for his mother’s medication, and what if Bucky got into the army and he didn’t? Then he went down in the ice and woke up in the future and now all he did was worry about this strange team he’d been chosen to lead and wonder if he really was the right man for the job. 

All of this to say, he was pretty tense when Tony came up to him after their debriefing. His immediate thought is that the genius has come to complain about being assigned crowd control during their last call out but then Tony’s reaching up and placing his hands carefully on Steve’s shoulders. His voice was low as he gave a cursory glance around the room to make sure they were alone. His hands were firm as they tightened on Steve’s shoulders. 

“You seriously need to relax, big guy.” The low tone coupled with the warm concern in his dark brown eyes made Steve swallow and incline his head a little in consideration. The corner of Tony’s mouth turned up as he waited for some sort of response. Steve studied him for a moment and then sighed heavily, some of the weight on his shoulders lessening.

“You’re right. I guess I have been a little edgy lately,” he admits softly. He knows why Tony waited for the team to leave and he’s grateful. He was supposed to lead and he couldn’t exactly do that if the team knew he was losing himself under the pressure. He didn’t understand; he’d led a team before. He’d done so before the “Captain” in front of his name had really been earned and now he was finding it harder and harder just to get out of bed some days. 

Tony covers a laugh with a polite cough and says, “A little edgy? Steve, you snapped at Clint for grabbing coffee on his way here. He was, at the most, two minutes late and we hadn’t even started the meeting yet.” Steve gave a sheepish shrug and rubbed at the back of his neck. “You need to relax,” Tony reiterated slowly, swaying to the side to get Steve to look at him. When he did, he found Tony’s face a lot closer than he’d expected. He really did have some of the most expressive eyes Steve had ever seen and if he didn’t have five hundred other things to tend to at the moment, he’d break out the art supplies Tony had so graciously gifted him with and draw them. For right now, he just stares at Tony quietly before nodding in agreement. 

Tony smiles at him gratefully and his hands slip up to touch the base of Steve’s neck, his left brushing Steve’s hand and he tries to ignore the familiar spark but it was exciting every time. It’d been happening more and more lately; perhaps because Steve kept finding excuses to be near Tony. He didn’t touch people often. Aside from his mother, Bucky and Peggy after some time, Steve wasn’t very comfortable with people touching him. There was something about Tony that made him feel safe to touch. He’d thought it was because he was bigger now and Tony was so much smaller than him but so was Nat and Steve didn’t feel comfortable touching her outside of sparring. With Tony, Steve actually liked touching. 

It seemed he was always towering over Tony or crowding him in some way and Tony never let on that he was bothered by it. He never gave any sign that he’d even noticed but Steve certainly had. He was ashamed to say that, initial awkwardness aside, he’d started looking for opportunities. When Tony couldn’t reach his “She wants the PhD” mug, Steve moved in to get it for him. He kept Tony close to him when they moved through crowds and he always, always chose the seat next to him during movie night. He just liked being _close_ to Tony.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asks, a little unsure because he’d heard what Tony used to do for fun. Granted, he hadn’t heard any stories about one night stands and blurry sex tapes as of late but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t recommend something like that for Steve. Not only was that not something he ever intended to do but also, if he were being totally honest, he would be hurt if Tony suggested it. Of course, Tony would have no way of knowing that but it would still sting. 

Tony seems to sense his hesitance and gives a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Boy Scout. I’m not going to roll you a joint or something. I was going to suggest massage therapy?” When Steve’s shoulders tense, Tony’s fingers squeezed them lightly and his nose wrinkled rather adorably. “I know what you’re thinking and no, I wasn’t going to take you to a parlor. I can do it myself, if you’d be more comfortable?”

Steve’s breath caught, his brain shorting out as his heart beat faster. He seriously considered it; he was really tense and Tony seemed confident that he knew what he was doing. But could he really handle Tony running his hands over him for an extended period of time? Even with their little touches throughout the day, people rarely touched Steve. There was a serious concern that he might get aroused in the process but… unless techniques had changed over the years, there was no reason for Tony to turn him over. Plus, Tony had that worried furrow in his brow again as he waited for Steve to answer. He hated disappointing Tony and he knew that if he turned him down, Tony wouldn’t hold it against him but he’d continue to worry. So, Steve gave his best attempt at a confidence and nodded, “Sure. That sounds great. Thanks, Tony.”

What was the worst that could happen?

X

Tony had an interesting collection. 

It started in college when he met Cassandra Gillespie and she brought him back to her place. She was an exhilarating ball of energy and bad ideas and the second the door closed behind them she reached down to pinch his ass. 

“You have the most amazing ass, Anthony. It’s just so perky and round and ugh, it just makes me want to…” she bit down on her bottom lip and he could see her eyes light up. She hurried over to her nightstand and pulled out an object that made Tony, fairly new to sex at the time, blush bright red. He knew what it was and why someone might have it but he didn’t put two and two together until she climbed on top of him and started unzipping his pants. 

“Have you ever played with one of these before?” she asked curiously and he shook his head, eyes wide as he took in the size of the bright pink dildo. It was a little thicker than his own cock and definitely a few inches longer. Cassandra handled it expertly as though she played with it often and even with the nervous quelling in his stomach, the image turned him on. She pulled off her shirt and kissed him softly, growing more excited as she ground her hips against his persistently. He remembers wrapping his arms around her and going with it, finally back to something he knew. Then she was sitting up and reaching for her pink little friend again. 

Tony swallowed as she said, “If you’re not into it, just say so. No hard feelings. A lot of guys freak out when they see the size of it and don’t even give it a shot. Just try a few fingers? If you’re up for it?” Tony was still hesitant but the excitement in her eyes and thrill of doing something so new made it tempting. 

And at the time, he’d been willing to do just about anything she asked and it wasn’t like she was pressuring him. So, he took off his pants and laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling for courage. She cheered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving down stroking his cock. He was half hard to begin with and took deep breaths as she dropped her mouth over the head. She was incredibly skilled with her mouth he can’t resist staring down his body to watch his cock disappear between her lips. Wet and red around his shaft as she closed her eyes and reached down to run her fingers along his perineum. Right, he’d almost forgot. Her tongue lapped gently at the slit and she played with his balls for a moment, just getting him worked up. Then he heard the snikt of a cap snapping into place and tensed instantly. Her brows rose and she pet his hip consolingly, pulling off his cock with a soft popping sound. “Baby, you can tell me ‘no’, if you’re not up for it.”

But from where he was lying, Tony could see the slick wetness of her fingers and the pink toy next to her thigh and… the thing is, he _really_ wanted to. As nervous as he was, he really wanted to go through with it. She must see this on his face because then she’s nodding understandingly and she presses a soft kiss to the head and sliding her mouth over him again. 

A slick finger rubs tentatively over his entrance and he gasps, his body tensing. She just circles it for a while, massaging it teasingly and then a little more insistently as he started to relax. Then her finger slid inside, just the tip of it. It was a strange feeling, he had to say. It didn’t hurt; it just felt odd and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. He felt a little unsettled and the slickness certainly took some getting used to. She pokes her finger in a few times, giving him a little more with each slide and each time the drag of it got a little less weird. He didn’t get what the fuss was all about but he saw no problem letting her pump her thin finger in and out, even when she slid in a second to accompany it. Two made Tony shift down towards her to help get a better angle but it was still nothing to write home about.

Then she slid in three fingers, pumping her fingers in deeper this time as the tip of her middle finger brushed something inside of him that made him cry out, his hips bucking hard against her hand. She chokes on his cock a little and pulls back, stroking it as she gives him a soft glare 

He slapped a hand over his mouth, clearly embarrassed as the sparks of light started to fade. He stretched out, heart pounding as his vision cleared and he could see her grinning at him animatedly as she looked on from above. She stroked her fingers in carefully, slowly, letting him get used to them before crooking them and sending that shock through his body again. He groaned low in his throat, his neglected cock jerking hard and wet on his stomach. She continued to stroke him, striking his prostate every time he started to come down. Her breasts shook, her arm working as he became a mess of writhing limbs and shuddering bones on her bed. He could hear himself whining helplessly, his breath harsh, voice wrecked and underneath that he could hear her softly encouraging him. 

Soon he had his face buried in her pillows as he worked his hips insistently and rode her hand, just chasing that spark inside of him. He can’t believe he hadn’t tried this earlier and he doesn’t ever want her to stop. Then she’s removing her fingers completely and reaching for the toy. Tony’s eyes open hazily, unsure if he can take something that wide, even with her prep. But then he takes in the emptiness he feels and how weak he’d been for just her fingers and suddenly, he’s never wanted anything more. He whines softly in his throat and watches as she slides a hand between her thighs for a moment before lubing up the top.

“Just breathe,” she says as she circles the toy around his entrance. It’s a little cold as the tapered end slides in rather easily. Then the base, which stretches him out, wide and wider still as she slowly pushed it in a few inches and then pulls it out. Inch by inch until he was taking half of it and she paused, panting softly as she moved to straddle his thigh. He could smell her arousal and he could see the excitement in her eyes as she took in the way the pink toy disappeared inside of him. She loved this and he was a little ashamed at how much he loved it too. Half an hour of play and he couldn’t imagine getting off any other way. 

Cassandra angled the toy and pushed it in further, her free hand resting on his lower stomach. She pushed down lightly, sliding the toy in a little more as she did and Tony gasps, his cock jerking against his stomach and spilling more precome. 

“You feel full right?” she asked, her voice wrecked as her hand trailed over Tony’s stomach. He whimpered softly, his head turning into the cool pillows as he nodded eagerly. 

She massaged his stomach, slid the toy out and then pushed it in again. This time, angling it at the same time she pushed down and Tony cried out, his hips bucking. Tony’s vision whites out, his back arching as his cock jerks hard and spills messily over his stomach and her arm. His ass tightened reflexively around the toy, keeping it in, keeping him amazingly full as he cried out and rode her hand. He could hear himself whining, the desperate pleas for more of something he didn’t know how to ask for and all this time, she kept fucking the toy steadily in and out of his ass. After, she peppered his face with kisses and slid a teasing finger along the underside of his cock, earning another spurt of come. 

When he came down, she pushed the toy in to the hilt and just pets his stomach softly. He blinked up at her through wet lashes and just breathed. Even spent as he was, the pleasant fullness rekindled the hunger in his belly. He remembered how empty he felt when she took her fingers out and he doesn’t want to feel that way again. Cassandra’s eyes were wide, lips red from having bitten them. The next words she said changed his life, “Sweetheart, if you love it that much, why don’t you keep it?”

 

So, his first toy was a gift and he hid it in his bottom drawer in his dorm room and in the bottom of his suitcase when he flew home for Christmas break. It made him blush every time he thought about it and his hole tighten in anticipation whenever he touched it. It didn’t take long to think about what it would be like to actually have a cock in his ass. To have someone holding him down and making him take it or to push someone down and ride them. He slid Cassandra’s gift inside of him and thought about how it’d feel to be weighed down, surrounded by warmth and strong arms and satisfyingly full all at the same time. But he didn’t trust anyone enough to give himself over like that. Not after Cassandra and the toy was enough for now. 

Then one night he was slightly tipsy and a joke link from Rhodey sent him to a site with more interesting purchases. There were anal plugs, anal beads, several different types of vibrators, larger silicone dildos. A few objects Tony wasn’t even sure the point of (“What is the point of an anal hook? Why would anyone do that?”), and at the end of this midnight browsing session, he woke up to an email confirming the purchase of two different anal plugs, one regular and one vibrating, three vibrators in various sizes and anal beads. He could cancel them; they hadn’t shipped yet and if Rhodey came over to see a mysterious box on Tony’s front step, he may be just nosy enough to open it. But he doesn’t and he’s so excited when they arrive that he takes the whole day off and just stays home christening them.

His collection slowly grows to encompass three entire shelves in his room. He has about seventy items in total: forty different types of dildos and vibrators, eight different prostate massagers, seven different plugs (including a joke Captain America themed plug he hopes Steve never finds), four different kinds of cock rings and a few eggs. He’d dabbled with fleshlights but found that only one brand was really worth the money and it was a bitch to clean. One drunken night, he’d dabbled with starting his own line but thought better of it once he realized he’d much rather leave it to the experts. 

Over time, he stopped really caring what other people thought of his collection. Maybe it was because Rhodey seemed incredibly unsurprised when he saw it for the first time or because Pepper had just been envious when she saw it. He never told anyone this but he suspects it was half the reason she agreed to date him in the first place. The first time Bruce saw it, he’d blushed bright red, covered his eyes and never returned. 

All of this to say, he didn’t really care when opened the door and steered Steve inside. 

Steve crossed the threshold timidly, his hands clasped together as though he was afraid of breaking something. It was adorable and Tony bit down a smile as he led Steve over to the bed and closed the door. Steve made to lie down at first but Tony stopped him, tugging on the hem of his shirt. “It’s better skin to skin. It’s supposed to be more reassuring that way.”

Steve nods earnestly and hurriedly yanks his shirt over his head. His eagerness to obey was interesting, to say the least and Tony couldn’t help but wonder if he was this obedient in other contexts. Steve folds his shirt and sets it on the nightstand before lying down on his stomach. He crosses his arms to pillow his head as Tony grabs his massage oil. He warms some on his hands and starts out by pressing them flat on Steve’s back. He leans over some and just lets Steve feel the solid pressure on his back. Steve lets out a soft sigh, some of the tension draining out of him as Tony presses him down into the bed. 

Then he starts in, sliding his hands over Steve’s back and working out the knots around his right side. He carried a lot of tension in his right shoulder and considering that was his shield-throwing arm, it made sense. It was going to take some time to really deal with the stiff knots here. He was offering up a valuable service here; he should bill Fury or start a side business. He’s telling Steve all of this and he realizes this after Steve huffs out a laugh in response. 

Admittedly, Tony lets his mind drift for a moment just running his palms over Steve’s muscles. He was a paragon of the human man; Tony was curious. As he worked, Steve slowly unwound, a soft moan escaping here or there. While it was nice to know Tony was adequately doing his job, if Steve kept it up, Tony would need some time alone to deal with his own tension. He slid his hands over Steve’s trapezius muscles, sighing at the tension he found there. “How have you gone on like this for so long? It’s like running my hands over a tree trunk.”

Steve lifted his head a little and started to answer as Tony started in on a particularly nasty knot around his left shoulder and he let out a deep, drawn out moan. Tony froze, his breath caught as he watched the muscles in Steve’s back ripple in pleasure. He couldn’t resist pressing down on the spot again, playing with fire as he waited for Steve’s response. Steve’s upper back raised, his toes curling at the head of Tony’s bed as he stretched out, “Tony,” he moaned and it went straight to Tony’s cock. He swallowed thickly and hummed that he was listening even as the flush to his cheeks started to make him sweat. “Listen, this is great but I could use a little more pressure.”

Right, yeah, of course, Tony thought. His throat was tight as he agreed and started to climb on the bed. His jeans were too constricting and he wrung his hands together nervously, moving to stand by Steve’s head. “You mind if I…” he trailed off, waiting for Steve to look over at him. His eyes were hazy, the blue near black as he blinked up at Tony confusedly. When he understood, he flushed a little and nodded. Tony took off his jeans and carefully angled himself so Steve wouldn’t see the effect this was having on him.

Steve buried his face in his arms again as Tony climbed on the bed and sat down on Steve’s thighs. The sight from up here was even better. He was situated right behind Steve’s glorious ass and goddamn it, he just wanted to bury his face in it. It was so plump and round, even in his jeans and Tony knew it’d feel great to squeeze and rub his bare hands over. He’d thought about it since the first time he’d caught Steve on his way back from a job. He’d been all sweaty, his shirt and track pants ticking to his body in enlightening ways. He bent over to retrieve a bottle of water form the bottom drawer and Tony dropped his favorite mug on the floor. He didn’t even care because Steve had dropped his bottle at the sound and was bending over to get it. 

Now, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand as he leaned up to start pressing down on Steve’s back again. The added leverage gave Steve more of his weight and the grateful moan he received was honestly making him reconsider this decision. Perhaps this was Steve’s first massage because more experienced patrons knew the sounds he was making were not proper etiquette. Tony kneeled up, wincing out of fear that his erection would quickly become apparent. He wanted so badly to grind it into Steve’s ass and he’s talking himself through all the reasons that would be inappropriate as Steve shifts and pushes his ass back into Tony’s groin. Tony bites down hard on his lip to keep himself in check, waiting as Steve slides back down and stretches out.

He groans softly and apologizes, his voice gravely and deep in a way that goes straight to Tony’s cock. “Ah, sorry, Tony. It just feels so good and I can’t help it.” He sounded so relaxed and spent and _happy_ and Tony shakes himself for a moment. He was being a creep; this was just a friendly massage to help Steve release some tension. He knew Steve didn’t let very many people touch him and Tony was not going to shorten that list with his stupid crush. Steve believed Tony to be a friendly teammate just helping out a friend and Tony needed to get a grip. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony said thinly, taking a few deep breaths to get himself under control. 

“How did you get so good at this?” Steve asks casually and Tony shrugs. And then kicks himself when he realizes Steve can’t see that.

“When I got back from Afghanistan, I had a lot of anxiety and I wasn’t handling it well. I used to drink, you know? Then Rhodey suggested I try massage therapy because he knew a few of his Air Force buddies that tried that to manage stress and I gave it a shot. It really seemed to help so I took a few classes. Figured I might be able to help someone else some day and I learned a few tricks for myself.” He smiles softy, “I’m glad it helped.”

Steve nodded, a soft moan escaping and sending shockwaves through Tony’s body, ruining his hard work. He rose up quickly, his breath catching as his hands still on Steve’s back. Steve’s head pops up as he shifts to look at Tony curiously, his weight barely even restricting Steve’s movement. Tony just shrugged helplessly, his hands flat on Steve’s back to keep his balance. Steve smiled confusedly, turned back around and then tensed. “What is it?” Tony asked and then he follows Steve’s line of sight and takes in the flush travelling down his neck. “What? My collection?”

Steve’s voice was thin, “Your… collection?” His eyes narrowed, lips tight, “Are those…?”

“Sex toys? Yea. They’re also good for stress,” he says nonchalantly and he hears Steve’s breathing waver for a moment before he carefully lowers his head back down.

A sex toy collection said a lot about a man, Tony supposed. Not that Steve would have seen fleshlights before but your typical hetero bro would a-okay to have one of those. It was basically a fake pussy and while a joke could be made about not being able to get a real one, it was no big deal; coming was coming. The anal plugs and impressive set of dildos were another story. Clearly Tony enjoyed anal play and while to today’s generation, that didn’t necessarily point to being interested in men, to someone like Steve, it probably did. He waited, just to see if Steve would come up with some excuse to leave and go say a few Hail Mary’s just in case but he didn’t. 

Instead, he lies back down and let Tony resume massaging him. Over time, Tony realized the knots he’d carefully worked out were tensing up again and Steve had stopped making the lovely pleasurable sounds that drove Tony crazy earlier. He kept going, figuring Steve just needed a little time to stop dwelling on the big, bad dildos staring him down but he didn’t and eventually Tony just stopped. He sat back, the angle putting him directly on Steve’s plump ass as he set his hands down flat. He was a little too comfortable here, he realizes as he tapped Steve’s back lightly. “Okay, what’s up, Cap? You’re undoing all my hard work. This is kinda the opposite of what I’m going for.”

Steve tensed, his brow furrowed as he peeked over his shoulder and Tony could see he was thinking about lying as he pointedly didn’t look over at Tony’s shelf. “My toys? A lot of guys like having their ass played with. I know you come from a different time but it’s really not a big deal anymore. You can buy butt plugs at Wal-Mart, for god’s sake. Pick up your groceries, buy a dildo. It’s not a big deal. Okay, well, technically they don’t sell them in the stores, just online but you get my point, right?”

Steve just stares at him, his cheeks wonderfully flushed and pink and Tony sighs. “Is it that you’re weirded out because I have them or because you’re thinking about me using them?” Steve flushed darker, his mouth falling open slightly as his tongue swiped over his lips. Even as he shook his head, he was avoiding Tony’s gaze so Tony climbed off and made his way to the shelf. He could feel Steve’s eyes burning into him as he crossed the floor. He studied his collection for a moment and then picked out one of the smaller, eight-inch vibrators and came over to the bed. 

Steve was staring at him now, his eyes wide like the toy was going to come alive and bite him. Tony bit down a laugh, kneeling in front of the bed and holding the bright blue dildo out for Steve to get a closer look. “Don’t worry, it’s clean. Cleanliness is next to godliness and all that.” He held it closer to Steve, watching him study the realistic grooves and superficial veins along the shaft. “Go on, touch it.”

Steve gave him a pointed look and uncrossed his arms to take the toy in his hands. It looked normal sized in Tony’s hands but the girth was nothing in Steve’s larger grip. The sight made Tony shift from his place on his knees, his cock taking interest. If Steve was proportional, and god, Tony was willing to bet Stark Industries he was, Steve would be about the same size as this toy. Maybe even larger and he swallows thickly, watching Steve study the toy.

“It just,” he licks his lips, drawing Tony’s gaze as he traces a thick finger along the veins. Tony can see his brain working analytically, his eyes narrowed as he turned it over in his hand, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He was looking at it with an artist’s eye and Tony feels a warm fondness settle over him. Steve’s brow furrows as he remarks, “It looks so realistic.”

“Yeah, that’s the goal,” Tony says with a grin. He can’t help it; he’s proud of his collection. “It’s one of the smaller ones I have.”

“Smaller?” Steve asks, his brows rising. “You mean there’s – there’s bigger?” Steve asks with wide blue eyes and Tony kind of wants to pet him on the head and give him a piece of candy. The poor guy.

“Steve, there’s so much more out there. I have longer, thicker, I have two I bought just because they were pretty but there’s no way I could get them inside me. Even with all the lube in the world.” He laughed, taking in Steve’s flush and curious expression. He was hanging on Tony’s every word as he finished, “its… there’s a lot out there, big guy.” He can see Steve’s eyes darken as he takes in Tony’s words and the collection on the shelf, some of which hidden in pretty boxes and glass cases. “Not to alarm you or anything.” He taps the tip lightly, “This is a perfectly respectable size.”

Steve studies it again and turns it over in his hands as he frowns. “I’m bigger. Definitely thicker.” And damn if those words don’t make Tony’s ass quiver in response. He needs to get laid.

“Yeah?” he asks, his voice huskier than he intended. Steve doesn’t seem to notice as he gestures towards the wall. 

His eyes are bright and eager, a curious glint that Tony only saw him get when he had an unorthodox idea for a battle plan. “Can I see more?” 

So, that’s how Tony ends up dragging over about seventeen different items and letting Steve run through them. Steve sets aside some of the larger dildos and butt plugs in favor of the anal beads and one of the eggs. He holds them up to Tony like a confused customer in a sex shop and Tony’s more than happy to explain how all of it works. He can’t help but get a certain type of glee from finally having someone to talk about this with. Sure, Pepper had been used them but she was more interested in the practical applications than understanding the mechanics of them. Steve never lost the redness in his cheeks but his eyes lit up with interest as Tony told him about the difference between the pulsating massager and the three-speed vibrator. He asked lots of questions and takes whatever Tony hands him.

Eventually, Tony runs out of things to say and Steve’s just watching him with this awed look on his face, his breath thin. Then he’s running a nervous hand over his hair, a bashful look on his face as he peeks at Tony through his fringe. “Can I try one?” Tony’s breath caught, sure that he must’ve heard him incorrectly before Steve’s face flushed darker and he’s stumbling over his words. “I mean, I’m sorry, is that – is that not something people do? Share? I mean, I understand if maybe that’s just something you’d only feel comfortable doing with a partner or – or someone you’re close to but I just – damn it, forget I said anything.”

Tony’s heart beat faster as he rushed forward on his knees and laid his hands on Steve’s broad shoulders. “No, no, no, of course you can try one. You can try all of them, if you like.” At Steve’s wide eyes, he added, “They’re clean.”

Steve shook his head, a self-conscious smile on his face. “No, that’s not it, just…” his eyes fell to the pile of toys on the bed and Tony could see a bead of sweat slide down Steve’s neck. Their eyes met again, his gaze dark and hopeful, “I’m new to this and I don’t know how to use any of it. Could you show me?”

Tony’s eyes trace the way his pink tongue swipes over his lips, already red from chewing on them during Tony’s demonstration. He’s rather close to Tony on the bed, taking up a lot of room, he always took up so much space. His eyes are so clear and blue, near black as Tony leans in closer, his breath warm on Steve’s face. Tony can see the uncertainty in his face, the nervous furrow between his brow returning. “Yeah,” Tony says. “Yeah, of course. You know, it’s better you’re relaxed before you try them.”

Steve’s words come out in a rush of breath, “Yeah?”

Tony moves in closer, his eyes falling closed, “Yeah.” Their lips meet, overlapping as Steve breathes out and Tony leans in. He sighs, a strong, broad hand coming up to cradle the back of Tony’s head. He let Tony lead at first, his mouth opening up to welcome Tony’s tongue. Tony rises up higher on his knees to lean over him, the angle allowing him to better slide his tongue along Steve’s. Steve’s free hand presses flat on Tony’s stomach and he shudders. He remembers Cassandra all those years ago except Steve’s hand is so much bigger and calloused. He’s sucking Tony’s tongue, his breath loud and labored in Tony’s ears. He takes over, holding Tony in place as he pulls back to bite lightly at Tony’s lip. Tony’s starting to feel a little light headed, lost in the slick wetness of Steve’s mouth and what’s to come. 

After some time, Steve pulls back, excited and with an obvious tent in his pants. “What’s next?”

Tony has him take off his pants and lie down on the bed. He tried to lie on his back at first but Tony assured him that since he was the one taking over, it’d be better if he could see what he was doing. As much as he would have loved to see Steve’s pretty cock (and it was pretty and perfect and pink and altogether mouth watering from the small glimpse Tony got of it) jerking and coming all over his perfect abs, Tony wanted Steve to enjoy this and he had him lie down on his stomach. He pillows his head on his arms, similar to before and Tony’s stomach clenches. 

He climbs on top and sits back on Steve’s thighs as he grabs a bottle of lube. He can’t believe he’s about to do this and he says so to Steve’s breath laugh. “You’re really excited about this, huh?”

“Steve, you’re gonna love it. I promise, babe. It will feel amazing.” He’s so wrapped up in slicking his fingers that he misses Steve’s little intake of breath at the endearment. Tony can’t resist sliding the dry part of his palm on Steve’s left ass cheek and spreading him open. “Fuck,” he murmurs. Even Steve’s asshole is perfect. It’s tiny, just a small pink star of tightly furled skin surrounded by downy, light blond hair. Tony brushes a slick finger over it and watches it contract as Steve shifts. He’d never rimmed anyone before but now he understood the urge to put your mouth on someone’s asshole. Steve’s ass was made for rimming. Tony can easily imagine holding him open and lapping over the tight entrance until it opened up for him, accepting more of his tongue. He shakes himself a little and brushes his finger over it again and watches it tighten in response. It was going to feel so good around his finger and while the greedy part of him was jealous, he really was excited to watch Steve experience this for the first time. 

Tony took a deep breath and tried to explain his actions. He has to swallow a few times because his throat was dry. “Okay, so, let me know if you need me to stop or slow down, okay?” Steve nods and Tony presses his index finger against Steve’s entrance. “This is going to feel weird at first. And you’re going to seriously wonder if anything’s really supposed to go in there but just breathe and trust me, okay?”

Steve nods, his voice low. “I trust you.”

Tony hesitates, his chest warm at the response as he takes another careful breath and starts in again. “Just breathe.” He watches the muscles of Steve’s back ripple as he breathes in deep. Tony circles Steve’s entrance carefully, just massaging the rim and waiting for Steve to relax. After about five cycles, Steve’s relaxed enough that Tony feels comfortable sliding the tip of his finger inside. It’s just up to the first joint, Steve’s breath catching instantly as he locks down around Tony’s finger. Tony has a crazy thought, “What if the super strength thing applies to these muscles too?” before Steve takes a deep breath and relaxes. Tony’s free hand comes up to stroke Steve’s hip as Steve lets him slide more of his finger in. 

Then it sets in how hot Steve is inside as his inner walls cling to Tony’s finger. He bits down a moan as he looks up to see how Steve’s taking it. Then he pushes his finger in further, watching it disappear and feeling his cock jerk jealously in his briefs. This was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he can’t help the soft moan that escapes him. Steve shifts, his ass clenching around Tony’s finger as he drags it out and pushes it back in. 

“You okay, Cap?”

Steve nods, not trusting his voice as Tony takes up a steady rhythm. After some time, the rest of the nervous tension drained out of Steve’s body and while he wasn’t the whimpering mess Tony had been his first time, he was lax and trusting that Tony would take care of him. It was a level of trust Tony felt honored to receive, especially given the context. “I’m going to try another finger, okay?”

Steve nods, his voice wavering as he says, “Go for it.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and poured some more lube on his fingers. He pulls Steve open again and has to grip his cock briefly to relieve some pressure. Tony was overly cautious and used maybe a little more lube than necessary but better too much than too little. Now Steve’s little pink hole was slick and a wet, even more edible than before as it opened and closed around nothing, waiting for Tony’s fingers. He bites down a strangled groan as he slides in two fingers. Steve takes them rather easily, the rim stretching around them beautifully.

“Oh fuck,” he murmurs, unaware that he’s started slowly stroking the outline of his cock in his briefs.

Steve’s head comes up a bit, “What?”

Tony groans, “Don’t take this the wrong way but this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen quite a few things.”

Steve peeks at him over his shoulder, “Yeah?” He smirks a little and Tony might detect a hint of smugness. “Good.”

Tony strokes him for a moment and slicks another finger. He slides it in, a little resistance at first before Steve’s ass graciously welcomes them, greedily sucking them in and letting Tony get in deep. Steve’s letting out little breathy pants and moans, stoking the liquid heat in Tony’s stomach. He starts angling down, his free hand lying flat on Steve’s lower back as he says, “Lift up for me a bit, okay?” Steve does, his thighs spreading wider and moving as though Tony weighed nothing at all. Tony still can’t quite get the angle right so he grabs a pillow and moves to slide it under.

Steve shakes his head contritely, “Might not wanna do that.” He eyes Tony sheepishly as he says, “I kinda already ruined your bedspread.”

Tony shook his head, “I can replace it. I can replace this, too.” He sets the pillow down and pushes Steve down on it. Now he has an even better vantage point for playing with Steve’s ass and he really wishes he’d thought to put his mouth on Steve before starting in. His entrance looks even more delectable after taking three fingers. His rim was a beautiful shade of red and messy with the excess lube Tony had used. It made him want to run his tongue over it, swipe wetly around the edge as he spreads Steve open. Tony slides in, the heat drawing a moan from his lips as he angles his fingers down. He could explain what’s to come but he kind of wants the element of surprise. It’d been a part of the pleasure his first time. 

He strokes his fingers in and out, still exploring and seeking out that spot inside. He considers whittling down to just his middle finger and trying that when Steve adjusts, Tony’s finger slides in deeper and then he’s nearly bucked off the bed completely. His palm slaps down on Steve’s left ass cheek for balance as his thighs tighten around Steve’s legs. He lets out a startled laugh as Steve shakes beneath him and asks huskily, “What was that?”

“That was your prostate, sweetheart.” Tony pets his ass cheek to soothe some of the sting form the slap and resituates himself. He lets Steve calm down for a moment and just gently strokes his fingers in and out for a moment, letting Steve get used to the feeling. “How’d it feel?”

“I don’t – I’ve never… God, do that again,” Steve whispers and Tony continues stroking him carefully before he crooks his fingers deep inside and brushes that spot again. Steve groans, bucking his hips again but with a little more consideration of Tony’s position. He’d like to say it was because Steve was being careful of him but he suspects it’s because his body processed that bucking Tony off meant the stimulation would stop. Tony fingers him slowly, careful to ease Steve into the prostate stimulation. He neglects his own cock for the most part until Steve starts pushing back onto Tony’s hand and giving him some much needed friction.

He grinds his hard cock against Steve’s ass as he slides in another finger. Steve groans low in his throat, “That good?”

Steve hums gratefully and says, “More.” Tony nods to himself and reaches over to the pile. 

“You want the one I showed you last? The small prostate massager?”

Steve thought about it and shook his head. “Not now but soon?” And Tony feels warmth in his chest at the promise in Steve’s voice.

“Sure thing. You want the one I showed you first?” Steve nods earnestly and Tony fetches the blue vibrator. He makes sure he has enough lube and presses the tapered end to Steve’s entrance. It nearly slips inside, Steve’s ass so eager for any kind of stimulation. He wonders if his own had looked like this that first time and he can understand why Cassandra had only needed a few grinds against his thigh to come. He hadn’t even taken his briefs off and he was almost there.

He circles Steve’s entrance teasingly for a while, just watching his hole tense and relax, hungry, before Steve whines, “Tony, please” and Tony gives him what he wants. He slips the tip in side and continues to tease him, more out of curiosity than anything. Steve is shaking in anticipation and Tony’s sliding the dildo in and then out all the way, then further in as he twists it a little in Steve’s ass, letting him feel the texture. He angles it up against the rim making Steve shudder and bury his face in the bedspread. His hands are shaking where they’re grabbing at the coverlet and Tony wants more than anything to see Steve’s face. He pushes the toy in a third of the way and pulls back to start the vibrator at the lowest speed. The vibration is near silent; one of the features Tony appreciated the most when he’d purchased it. Even at it’s lowest, it draws a surprised shout from Steve.

He instantly apologizes, covering his mouth and that just wouldn’t do. Half the fun was in hearing his partner’s voice. “The walls are soundproof, Cap. Why do you think you’ve never heard me in here?” Steve nods as Tony starts sliding the vibrator in a little more, watching Steve shudder as the vibrations run through his body. Steve muffles another whine in his palm and Tony frowns and pulls the toy out completely, his stomach clenching at Steve’s whine. “Steve, I want to hear you. Put your hands over your head.”

Steve complies instantly, the muscles in his back shifting as he grips the sheet above his head. “Better,” Tony whispers and starts pushing the vibrator in again. Steve’s hole really is a beautiful sight, stretching eagerly around the blue silicone. He adds some more lube and pushes it in halfway, “Halfway mark, Cap. You’re doing great, babe.”

Steve shudders, either from the compliment or the low vibration making him push back into Tony’s hands. Tony pushed in further, two thirds in and Steve’s hole was still begging for more. He pulls out, angles it up and feels Steve jump at the feeling. “I’m turning it up, okay?” he asks as he moved to the second speed. He can hear the hum a little bit louder now as Steve’s shuddering became more apparent. A few careful pumps with the dildo and Steve was moaning low and soft in his throat, his shoulders flushed as he pushed back. He picked up the pace, stroking Steve faster as he pushed in two thirds of the way. Steve’s moaning grew a little louder, his hands gripping the sheets tight.

“This is the last of it, okay?” He pushed in carefully, holding on to the base as Steve’s ass took the rest of the vibrator. Steve tensed, his back tight as he breathed and Tony pet his lower back, twisting the base as he asked, “You okay? How do you feel?”

Steve panted a little, his voice hoarse when he spoke. “Full.” He shudders and lowers his head down as he focused on pushing into Tony’s hand. Tony lets him fuck himself on the toy for a moment, just stroking Steve’s back and watching his muscles ripple as he loses himself. Tony had to admit he felt a little powerful reducing Steve to this writhing, wanton mess of limbs and shuddering breaths…. and all with a simple toy. It makes him wonder how Steve would take the prostate massager. It makes him wonder how prettily Steve would beg if Tony put a cock ring on his pretty pink cock before he used it. God, he wanted to try everything on Steve. 

Tony lets Steve use the toy how he wants for a little longer. Enjoying the way Steve’s pretty pink hole stretched around the silicone and hearing his moans grow louder with every stroke. Then Tony starts in with a little more force, angling the toy downward and searching for that magical angle. Steve’s hips keep bucking, even with Tony’s gentle pets to his lower back and eventually Tony just moves off and has Steve get on his knees. He’d been right to warn Tony; he’d covered the pillow in precome. So much that Tony wondered if he hadn’t come already; a human man couldn’t generate that much without coming. It was something he had a lot of questions about but now was not the time. “Oh baby, you’re really enjoying this.” It wasn’t a question but Steve nods eagerly and stretches out even more so he can take the toy even deeper. 

He kneels behind Steve, the soldier’s thighs wide as Tony fucked him firmly, the toy squelching in the copious amounts of lube and Steve’s welcoming hole. As loose as he was, his inner walls still dragged and clung to the silicone as if Steve was worried it would disappear before he could come. The desperate, breathy little moans escaping Steve’s lips made it harder for Tony to concentrate. He bites his lip and tries to focus, working with Steve’s rhythm and then he hears Steve gasp. His thighs shook, his back lowering as he pants. 

“Yeah? I get it?” Steve nodded eagerly, his hips rolling as Tony stroked him lightly and then deliberately stroked down again. Steve gasped, his cock jerking against his belly. He was close, flushed and ready and Tony wasn’t nearly done with him. He laughed softly and stroked Steve’s left ass cheek. He stroked Steve firmly, as deep as he dared without hitting that spot inside him and then sporadically striking it until Steve was practically drooling on the bedspread. He kept this up and then he turned the vibrator up to the last speed. His breath caught as Steve tensed and let out a strangled sob and there was a loud rip. Steve’s cock jerked hard twice and shot all over the bedspread, Steve’s stomach and chin. He’s rolls his hips on shaky knees, still trying to take more of the toy as Tony works him through it. Shallowly so as not to overstimulate him but the vibrations alone were enough to keep Steve’s cock jerking near painfully as he shivered and continued to spill an insane amount of come. He turned his cheek up and Tony could see the tear tracks on his face. 

He turned the speeds down to the lowest and helps Steve come down. Working him carefully and petting his hip before turning the toy off and taking it out completely. Steve’s hole opened and closed around nothing, reacting hungrily to Tony’s fingertip when he traced the rim. “You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Tony asked but who was he to talk? He played with it a little more, hearing Steve pant above him and he couldn’t resist sticking a hand in his briefs and getting a grip around his cock. He stroked himself furiously, his free hand holding Steve open and watching his ass clench hungrily. He was jealous of the toy and wished it’d been his cock inside of Steve. He’d been so hot and warm, clinging hard to Tony’s fingers when he’d worked him open. He would’ve felt amazing around Tony’s cock and he could only imagine the little breathy moans and whimpers as he slid inside. He groans low in his throat and slipped his thumb inside Steve’s used hole. It slid in without any trouble and Tony tugs on the rim, his hand gripping tight around his cock before he’s coming hard, his release splattering over his hand and Steve’s ass. 

He sighs, milking himself carefully as he apologizes breathily. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He leans over and cleans up his mess, his tongue sliding along the soft skin of Steve’s ass. Steve chokes out a broken moan, his fingers releasing the remains of Tony’s sheets. When he’s cleaned up his mess, Tony kisses Steve’s ass softly and pulls back. “Sorry, I, uh - sorry.”

Steve just breathes for a moment, his ass in the air before he turns over and lies down, wincing at the wet spot beneath his back. His cock is still half hard, lying on Steve’s lower stomach and god help him, Tony wanted to taste. He’s staring at Tony tiredly and doubtful, “You just had your fingers in my ass and you’re apologizing for getting come on me?”

Tony shrugs with a smile, wiping his hand on the already ruined bedspread. “Everyone has different limits.”

Steve just shakes his head and smiles. “That was amazing. You’re - you’re amazing.”

“I just supply the toys,” Tony says and Steve opens an eye to glare at him.

“You did that.” His eyes falls closed, his hand coming up to scratch at the dried come on his belly. Tony feels his stomach clench, the hunger settling in again because Steve was messy but he could be messier. Looking at all the come he’d generated and he was still hard now. Oh, Tony could have so much fun with him. 

“You feeling nice and relaxed?” Tony asked, his hand settling on Steve’s stomach carefully. Steve eyed him warily.

“Yeah, why?” 

“It’s just… I have a pile of toys here and you’re still hard. I’d say my job isn’t quite done.”

A slow smile spreads across Steve’s face as he follows Tony’s gaze. He can see the glint of excitement there as Steve’s cock twitches eagerly. “What is it you’re always saying to me?”

“Treat yourself.”


End file.
